kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Myotismon
Myotis Vamdae is a supporting major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" as one of the Horned King's generals in his secret alliance to manipulate the Hellfire Organization into doing their bidding. He later returns in "Encoded Truths", having been revived as a Digital Mutate to serve alongside his fellow Demon Lords in conquering the Digital World. As a high-ranking nobleman commanding hordes of the undead, Myotis Vamdae was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally trapped in the form of a fiendish computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, he possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As the owner of an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy him. However, Myotis cannot demonstrate his powers outside of the night, and his power is cut in half during the daytime. Story Backstory (Connections to Chernabog, Count Dracula, Count Orlok/NOS-4-A2, the Children of Oberon/the Fair Folk, the demons of Tartarus, and the Digital World) From BOANE to The Journey (Makes contact with the amnesiac Darth Vader/"Anakin Skywalker" during the latter's apprenticeship under Count Dooku; serves as a friend from the Digital World alongside the Master Control Program and the Demon Lords; eventually assists in corrupting the data servers of Dooku's research computers in order to facilitate Vader's twisted experiments and ultimate rise to power; is rewarded for his services by being allowed to escape the Grid and gain his own physical form in the real world; thus serves as a secret ally to the Hellfire Organization on behalf of his true partners in the Seekers of Darkness) The Journey (a member of the Horned King's secret alliance of demon sorcerers manipulating the Hellfire Organization from the shadows; reveals himself along with the others during the lich's grand revelation; sent to invade Halloween Town to reopen the keyhole and plunge the world into darkness; commands an army of Obake, Cauldron-Born, and Batlings; initially defeated by being struck through the heart with a holy stake by Jack Skellington; is revived using the powers of the Black Cauldron to become the monstrous VenomMyotismon, one of several giant monsters manning the helms of the World of Chaos; destroyed by the light of the true Kingdom Hearts behind the DtD) Encoded Truths (Is revived by the Lord of Darkness to once more serve the will of the Great Evil by bending the worlds to their control; teams up with Daemon to manipulate the Hellfire Organization into doing their bidding) Return of the Keyblade Powers and Abilities Boss Strategy Gallery VenomMyotismon.png|Myotis Vamdae in Abaddon form, taken after absorbing 1/4 of the Great Evil's power BelialMyotismon.JPG|Myotis Vamdae in Belial mode, assumed after absorbing 3/4 of the Great Evil's power MaloMyotismon espiri.png|Myotis Vamdae's evil spirit, now part of the eldritch collective of the Underworld's Pit of Souls Category:Villains Category:The Horned King's Generals Category:Lord of Darkness' Generals Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Digital Mutates Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Kings Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Wizards Category:Undead characters